Sonic & Simy: The Untold Story
by Simy the Hedgehog
Summary: Set between SA 1 & 2. A mysterious hedgehog. A fox's love. A troubled past. So many events happening all in 1 mobian week. Give a review if you can. Contains several uses of strong language.
1. Chapter 1: Unknown Ally

Sonic & Simy: the untold story

Chapter 1: Unknown Ally

In a vast desert, stretching for miles, there was a blue hedgehog, running as fast as the wind. A hedgehog known as Sonic...as he was rushing to the north, he saw something on the horizon, a horde of robots were coming towards him, ready to go onto the attack. Sonic simply smirked and jumped at the first robot, one after another robots were breaking apart and exploding but soon Sonic realised there were too many robots for him to handle alone.

As he started struggling and running out of breath, the machines were surrounding him, Sonic prayed for Tails or Knuckles, or even Amy to help him. But as 1 robot got ready to swing a large spike into him, it broke and fell apart. Sonic was confused, but relieved, then more robots broke or blew up. Sonic was now really confused, because 1. It was too fast for Tails to do, and 2. if it was Knuckles, Sonic would hear him grunting and screaming, and 3. Robots would be flying if it was Amy and her Piko Hammer. Sonic thought, 'who's beating these robots?', but Sonic had regained enough energy to resume now, and proceeded to destroy every other robot. But on the last robot, Sonic felt something, or someone, pass by him as he hit the robot like they both hit it at the same time.

As the dust cleared, Sonic got a good look at the mysterious figure, who was a brown hedgehog, about 19 years old, with low hanging quills, like Knuckles' dreadlocks and had black half-gloves plus blue shoes with black straps. Sonic smiles and says, 'Hey, thanks for the help. You really saved me there. Who are you anyway? I haven't seen your face before.'

As the brown hedgehog turned round, Sonic saw he had light blue eyes, he answered, 'Your welcome. The name's Simy the Hedgehog,' Sonic then says, 'Cool. The name's Sonic the Hedgehog, I have to say I'm impressed with your skills. Want to come back with me and meet my friends?' Simy answers, 'Sure, that's why I came here, anyway. I'm looking to help you fight against Eggman.' Sonic replies, 'Sweet. Nice to see new people wanting to help. Come on, follow me.' And Sonic starts running south. Simy looks at the broken robots with a guilty look on his face, but shakes his head and runs to catch up with Sonic.


	2. Chapter 2: Rendezvous With The Crew

Chapter 2: Rendezvous With The Crew

After a 65-mile journey, which didn't take long, due to Sonic & Simys high speed, they reach the Mystic Ruins and a small building appeared over the horizon. Sonic says to Simy,' That's it, there, mate. It ain't much, but it's a place to sit and chill.' Simy replies, 'Alright, I could do with a rest after fighting those robots.' Sonic & Simy approached and entered the building.

Simy looks around to see many interesting machines. He asks Sonic, 'Did you build all these?' Sonic answers, 'Not quite.' Simy then asks, 'Then who?' Sonic then answers, 'Tails.' Simy looks at a room full of rocks, and asks, 'What's with the rock room?' Sonic says, 'Oh, that's where Knuckles trains.' Simy then asks, 'So...who are Tails and Knu...hold up! What's with the girly room?' Sonic answers, with a slightly grossed out tone, 'Ugh, that's where Amy stays...' Simy replies, 'I'm guessing she's either hideous or bad.' Sonic shudders slightly and says, 'Yeah, she's bad...' Simy asks. 'In what way...?'

Then out of nowhere, a girl's voice shouts out, 'SONIC!' and a pink hedgehog jumps out from behind a machine and pounces on Sonic. Simy then says, 'I guess that answers that question, heh heh heh. I'm guessing you're Amy.' She answers, 'Yeah. I'm Amy Rose and I'm Sonics' girlfriend.' Sonic says, 'No, she isn't!' Amy gets off Sonic, he jumps back on his feet, and says, 'Amy PLEASE stop doing that! Besides, Simy hasn't met Tails & Knuckles yet,' Amy then says, 'OK, I'll see you later, Sonic. Bye, Simy.' Sonic & Simy simultaneously say, 'Yeah. See ya,' then look at each other in surprise. As they approached a room, Sonic asks Simy, 'So, do you know about the Chaos Emeralds?' Simy answers, 'Yep. So, how many have you got so far?' Sonic replies, '3, so we have 4 left to find.'

Sonic & Simy enter the room where a yellow fox was building a robot that looked controllable from the inside and a red echidna was sitting on a high ledge at the top of the room. Sonic shouts out, 'Hey, Tails!' And the fox shouts, 'Hey Sonic! Who's the new guy?' Simy introduces himself, 'I'm Simy the Hedgehog. I'm here to help you fight Master Eggman.' Knuckles says, very confusingly, ''Master' Eggman?' Simy then very quickly says, with a surprised tone and a straight face, 'I...I mean...Dr. Eggman, um...i'm going to the jungle for a while, I'll uh...catch you later...' and Simy zooms out in a rush.

Knuckles then says, 'Well that was weird, why would he refer to Eggman as 'Master'?' Sonic & Tails both shrug, but Sonic says, 'That's an interesting question, Knux, why did he say 'Master Eggman'? Something's not right...'

Tails then asks,'I wonder who Simy really is?' Sonic then replies, 'So do I, Tails, so do I...'


	3. Chapter 3: Fortuitous Affection

Chapter 3: Fortuitous Affection

Simy quickly got to the jungle and was thinking about what he said, and just to get to the other side of the jungle so he could hide for a while. But as he got roughly half-way, he was still in deep thought, and he didn't notice someone was on the path. By the time he focused and realised there was someone in the way, Simy made a last second swerve to avoid collision. As he passed, Simy caught his foot on a root and fell, skidding into a tree. As Simy lay against the tree, upside-down, and groaning, a young woman's concerned voice said, 'Ooh, are you OK, there?' Simy got up, and dusted himself off saying, 'Yeah, i'm good. I just didn't notice you. Besides...' Simy bends his back till it clicks, '...I've had worse crashes than that.' Simy turns towards the young woman, and his eyes widened.

The young woman was a fox, round about 18 years old, wearing a low-cut maroon dress, gold bangles on her white gloves, and maroon shoes with a purple stripe along the sides. She had very orange fur, a ponytail, held with a gold ring, and a fluffy orange tail with a white end, and had sky blue eyes.

She asked Simy, 'Um...are you sure your OK? You seem to be in a trance,' Simy shook his head and replied, 'Oh, um...yeah, i'm fine. Who are you anyway, and why are you out in the middle of the jungle?' She answers, 'I'm here studying the ancient temples here. I'm interested in learning of the echidna clan that used to live here hundreds of years ago. Oh, and my name's Talulah Kitsune. What's your name, handsome?' Simy gulped the second she called him 'handsome'. Simy took a deep breath and said, 'I'm er...Simy the Hedgehog, nice to er...meet you, Talulah.' She giggles and says teasingly, 'Likewise...Simy the Hedgehog.' Simy then nervously says, 'OK, well I'm gonna get going,' but before Simy could run off, Talulah says, 'Wait, before you go, can you sort of...give me a lift to the other side of the jungle? It'll take me hours, but you'll take minutes, please?' Simy answers, 'Sure, but um...how can you stay on my back with my quills in the way?' Talulah replies, 'Well, you could carry me in your arms, couldn't you?' Simy says, with a shaky tone, 'Oh, u...um...y...yeah, sure.'

So Simy picked up Talulah so her knees pivoted round his left arm, while he held her back with his right arm, holding her right shoulder. Talulah held onto Simy with both arms on his left shoulder. Simy asks, 'Are you sure you can handle the speed?' Talulah answers, 'I'm sure I'll be fine.' So Simy sped of, racing through the jungle. He felt a slightly tighter squeeze on his shoulder. Looking at Talulah, he noticed she had a very excited look on her face. He asked her, 'Are you enjoying this?' She answers, 'Yes! I never thought going this fast felt this great, how fast can you go?' Simy says with a grin, 'Let's find out...' and Simy picks up to an incredible speed. The jungle then became a blur, as Simy raced through the jungle.

Within minutes, Simy & Talulah reach the other end of the jungle, at the edge of a cliff. Simy was panting heavily, but with a smile on his face. He looked at Talulah, and her fur was puffed up everywhere, so he put her down on her feet, and she shook her head and her fur was neat again. Talulah took a deep breath and said, 'Woo, that was amazing!' Still panting, Simy replies, 'Heh heh. I think that's a new speed record for me.' Talulah then says, 'Wow, look at this view, Simy, it's magnificent.' Simy moves to the cliff edge to see a high and wide view of more jungle down below, while the desert stretched out past the jungle and beyond the horizon, all illuminated by a beautiful sunset.

Simy broke the silence and asks Talulah, 'So, what're you gonna do now?' She answers, 'Well, I think I'll go exploring this side, I've never gotten this far without getting tired, but since you helped me, I can find a better place near here to rest.' Simy says, 'Well, good luck with that...hey, cool,' Simy spotted a tree branch he liked the look of. He jumped on it, and lay down. He then says, 'Oh, yeah, this is perfect. I know I've found my bed,' and he jumped back down. Talulah then says, 'Well I'm going to go now, it was nice meeting you, Simy.' Simy replies, 'Yeah, same. Who knows, you might see me bolting past again, minus the crash...' and the both chuckle. Talulah then says, 'Well, I hope so, thanks for the lift, see you later,' and she kissed him on the cheek and went. Simy jumped back onto the tree branch, and then swooned. He sat up and watched Talulah walking away, thinking, 'Wow, she...is...amazing...' and Simy drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4: Doubt

Chapter 4: Doubt

Simy woke up in the morning to a strange, faint rumbling. He looked out over the cliff and saw what looked like a dust storm out in the desert, but upon looking closer, he realised it was another horde of robots. Simy jumped out of the tree, and dashed through the jungle to warn Sonic, Tails & Knuckles of the incoming attack. As he progressed through the jungle, he caught a glimpse of an orange blur, so he made a quick u-turn and went to where it was. As he got there, he noticed it was Talulah, so he said, 'Hey there.' She turned round, but she had bloodshot, baggy eyes, and said, 'Oh, hey Simy,' then Simy says, 'Whoa, what happened to you?' She answers, 'Ugh...I was up all night. I thought I could find somewhere to sleep, but there...was...nothing...' and her eyes shut and she leaned on a tree, and started snoring. Simy went to pick up Talulah to take her to Sonic's place. Once he had her in a good grip, he made a run for Sonics', but at a slower pace to lessen the risk of dropping her. He thought to himself, 'I hope I still get there in time to warn Sonic and the others, and I hope they forgot about what I said about Mas...ack...D.R...Eggman...*sigh*...I hate it when that happens...'

After 5 minutes, Simy reached the place and entered, and found Sonic sitting on a chair. Sonic noticed Simy and said, 'Hey, where were you last ni...ho ho ho, and who's your new friend? Simy answers, OK, 2 things, Sonic. 1. This is Talulah Kitsune, I met her in the jungle, she was studying there, I helped her get to the far end of the jungle, she was up all night, so I brought her here so she could sleep, and 2, a new horde of robots are heading this way from the north again.' Sonic replies, 'Crap! OK, lie her down over there, and we'll get the robots. Tails, Knuckles, come on, we need to get going!' Tails says, 'Alright, Sonic, I've just finished my Tornado 1.5, now I can test its capabilities.' Knuckles come out from the rock room, shouting, 'YEAH! LET'S...' but Sonic & Simy both tell him to be quiet because Talulah was sleeping. Knuckles apologizes, saying, 'Well, how was I supposed to know he brought someone in,' pointing at Simy. So the 4 of them left to take on the robotic army, while Talulah slept.

After 5 minutes of travelling north, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles & Simy spot them approaching, so they pick up speed and charge. The robots were coming fast, and as both sides collided, carnage broke out. Knuckles goes all fists, punching his way through robot after robot. Tails activates robot tracking missiles from the back which seek out and destroys a group of them, meanwhile, Sonic & Simy double-teamed and blasted robots by the 10s.

15 minutes of battle later, every robot was reduced to scrap. But for some reason, that battle was unusually hard, according to Sonic. 'Damn, they were not regular. These are different, even for Eggman...agh!' Sonic was injured in his left arm, but he wasn't the only one hurt. Knuckles' right leg was wounded. Tails' tails were bleeding, but Simy didn't sustain any injury. Annoyed, Knuckles complains, 'Hey, how come you're not injured?' Simy hesitates for a second, before answering, 'Well, I guess I was just lucky...' but Knuckles interrupts, saying, 'Or maybe...ugh...lazy...' Simy replies, 'What? I was just as involved in this battle as you were.' They both growl at each other until Sonic intervenes, 'Stop it, you 2, Knuckles, everyone was involved, there was no way out, but I am a tad puzzled with how you didn't get hurt, Simy...' Simy burst out, saying, 'Don't tell me your taking his side!' Sonic replies, 'Well, I have known Knuckles a lot longer than I've known you. I know you saved me yesterday, but that wasn't the only time anyone saved me...so, how didn't you get injured?' Simy hesitates again, but as he opened his mouth to speak, Sonic then says, 'You weren't that involved, were you? That point when you disappeared for a few minutes...' Simy interrupts, saying, 'I was involved! I knew how those robots worked, that's why I wasn't injured.' Tails then asks, 'How could you know how brand new robots worked if you weren't at Eggmans' base?' Simy answers, 'I...but...it's...too hard to explain,' Sonic then says, 'Look, if you weren't as much part of it as the rest of us, which wouldn't be a surprise because you're new, just say so.' Simy shouts back, 'I'AM NOT 'NEW' TO ACTION, CARNAGE OR ROBOTS! IF YOU THINK I'M LAZY, LIKE KNUCKLEBRAIN, FINE! YOU CAN STAY WITH HIM AND TAILFREAK, I'M OUTTA HERE, SONIC THE DORKHOG!' and he sprints south to check up on Talulah.

Sonic, Tails & Knuckles stood there with surprised looks on their faces. Tails, upset, says, 'Tail...f...freak...' Knuckles says, 'Knucklebrain...' and sonic says, '...dorkhog...' Tails then says, 'I think were a little bit unfair to him...' Sonic replies, 'Yeah, we were all caught up in everything, we didn't know how involved each of us were, would you agree, Knuckles?' Knuckles grunt, but says, 'Yeah, maybe I was a little hard on him.' Sonic then suggests, 'We gotta go apologise, he'll be heading back to the workshop to check on that girl, Talulah...' Meanwhile, Simy had arrived at Tails' workshop. He went to where he put Talulah, but she was gone. Confused, Simy says to himself, 'There's no way she would've slept for just an hour,' then he spots a note. He picks it up, and reads it, it says, 'Hello, Simy. I've been watching you. You can't escape my sight, i'm always watching you. After seeing your last 24 hours, I think I know what to do with you. Return to me and you shall see your girlfriend..alive at least. Master.'

Simys eyes filled with anger, as he ran back out and headed north again. As he progressed, he came across Sonic & friends. Sonic shouts out, 'Hey, where ya going? We need to talk to you...' but Simy ignored him and ran straight past them. Sonic started running after Simy, while Tails and Knuckles followed in the Tornado 1.5, which had changed into a jet. They caught up to Simy, and Sonic says, 'What's the rush, Simy? I thought you were checking on Talulah...' Simy replies, 'I was, she's been kidnapped and i'm going to get her back. Then again, why am I telling you? You think i'm lazy...' Tails shouts out, 'Wait, Simy, we wanted to apologise for what happened earlier,' Simy sarcastically replies, 'Really? Well, i'm not interested right now, I've gotta save Talulah, and no, you're not helping me, I need to handle this alone, only I know the scale of this situation.' and Simy rapidly speeds up, kicking dust in the air to prevent Sonic, Tails & Knuckles from following him. As they watched Simy disappear into the distance, Sonic asks, 'Why would he not want help? And how can he know the scale of the situation if he's never been to Eggmans base?' Tails answers, 'Could it have something to do with what he said yesterday, referring to Eggman as 'Master'?' Knuckles then says, 'Wait a minute...you don't think...' all 3 look at each other, then Sonic says, 'I don't care what he said, i'm going to help. Let's go!' and Sonic bolts north, closely followed by Tails and Knuckles.


	5. Chapter 5: Return To Rescue

Chapter 5: Return to Rescue

After 30 minutes of running, Simy had reached Eggmans base. He shouts out, 'I'M COMING FOR YA, TALULAH! AND EGGMAN...your mine...' but as he neared the front entrance, guns from all points appeared and opened fire. Simy ducked, dodge, weaved, avoided and swerved past every bullet and missile, but as he got right to the entrance, a line of guns spawned from round the side of the gate. He picks up the pace and hoped he'll pass successfully. Unfortunately, a bullet got him in the chest as he broke through the gate. Simy held himself in pain, but still called out, 'EGGMAN!'

2 silhouettes appeared before him, 1 of which was Eggman in his Egg-Pod, and the 2nd silhouette was a T.V. Eggman says, 'Well, well, well. Allow me to say, welcome back, Simy...' Simy replies, 'I'm...not back! I'm here for Talulah...agh...and also, how did you know what I was doing...ugh' Eggman twists his moustache, saying, 'Ah, yes, the fox girl. I have to admit, I was surprised you were able to find friends this quickly...and how did I know what you were doing? Pretty simple, one day while you were sleeping, I put a chip in your ear. Connected to your nerves, I can see and hear everything from your view...' Simy buts in, saying, 'Shut up! Ugh...where is she...ack...' Simy's bullet injury was bleeding badly. Eggman says, 'Tsk, tsk, tsk. Well, if you really want to see her right now...' and Eggman pressed a button on his dashboard, which activated the T.V. As the picture focused, Simy gasped at what he saw. Talulah was chained up in a prison, receiving electrical shocks every few seconds. Simy's eyes filled with anger, and despite the injury, Simy went to attack Eggman, but a force-field shocked Simy and threw him back, which hurt especially bad because of the wound. Eggman teasingly says, 'Ah, ah, ah, Simy. I was hoping to negotiate a deal with you...' but Simy interrupted, shouting, 'FORGET IT...AGH...EGG...MAN!' Eggman calmly say, 'Oh...so unwise...' and he clicks his finger, and Talulah got an even more powerful shock. Simy's mind was beginning to corrupt, as she got shocked to the brink of death, and his eyes were filling with anger against Eggman, but tears as well for Talulah. He then weakly says, 'Ok...ugh...you win...what do you want...ack...' Eggman responds with, 'You see, Simy, everything works out when you cooperate, heh heh heh. I'll put it simple, come back and work for me, and I shall let the girl go. Do we have a deal, Simy, hm?' and Eggman held out his hand, waiting for Simy to shake it. Simy looked at Talulah, and her body was smoking. Simy then looks at Eggman, and says, 'If I decide to do it, promise me you'll let her go!' Eggman replies, 'Of course, Simy, in fact, I'll let you watch her leave, so you don't get suspicious. So what's it going to be?' Eggman's hand was still held out. Simy then reaches his hand out, saying, 'Deal...agh...' but as Simy grabbed Eggman's hand, electricity emerged from Eggman, and Simy was sealed in a force-field of his own.

Eggman then summons a robot, and says, 'Release the prisoner...' but Simy then says, 'She's not a prisoner...ugh...her name's Talulah...agh! Eggman looks at Simy bullet injury and says, 'Ah, we'll need to fix that, I'll get that in a minute,' then a door opened behind them. Simy turned around and saw Talulah, but she had severe burns on her, and could barely walk. Simy reached his arm out, saying, 'Talu...ARGH!' but when he touched the edge of the force-field, it shocked him, which still amplified the pain from his wound. Simy says to Eggman, 'Can I at least have 5 minutes with her?' Eggman answers, 'Fine, 5 minutes, but I have these machines on full alert, so don't try anything smart,' and he de-activates the force-field. Talulah, looked at Simy and tried to run towards him, saying, 'Simy...' but she fell over, but Simy managed to dash to her to catch her. She looked at Simy's injury, and almost started crying. She said, 'Simy...*sniff*...your chest...' Simy, also almost crying, said, 'Ah, don't worry about it...ack...I'll be fine, but you have to go.' Talulah then asks, 'But what about you?' Simy looks at Eggman and says, 'I have to...ugh...keep my side of a deal...You get to leave, in exchange...I go with Eggman.' Talulah says, 'But…' but Simy interrupts her, pointing at the gate, saying, 'Please just go...agh!' Talulah's eyes fill with tears as she throws her arms round Simy. Despite the pain, Simy hugs her back. She looks deep into his eyes, and kisses him, which takes Simy by surprise. Eggman rolls his eyes, saying, 'Oh, please don't make me puke, hurry up...'

Talulah then starts making her way to the gate, but looks back as Eggman's force-field activates around Simy again. She exits the base and the gate shuts. Eggman then says to Simy, 'Now, shall we get started? And remember who you refer to me as?' Simy replies, 'Yes...ugh...Master...' and they both disappear deep into the base.

Meanwhile, Sonic, Tails & Knuckles were approaching the base, but spotted Talulah walking away from it. They stop at her, and Sonic asks, 'Hey, what happened to you? We thought you were captured, where's Simy?' Talulah sadly sighs and replies, 'He's in the base...' Then Knuckles says, 'Well, what are we waiting for, let's get him!' But Talulah then says, 'No...' Tails then asks confusingly, 'Why not?' Talulah answers, 'I was subjected to electrical torture. The reason i'm here is because Simy made a deal with Eggman. I got to go free, in exchange, Simy went with Eggman.' Sonic then asks, 'We can't let Eggman do this! We've gotta help Simy!' Again, Talulah says, 'No. The defences are too great for you. Simy got shot trying to rescue me, it's best if you just leave him. He'll find his own way out, I know it...' Tails asks, 'Are you sure? If he got injured getting in, then he could die trying to get out...' but Talulah replies, 'I'm sure of it, he'll think of something...' Knuckles then says, 'Well, if you say so...' so the 4 of them went back to Tails' workshop. As they started moving south, Sonic looks back at the base and says to himself, 'I hope she's right about you...'


	6. Chapter 6: NearFatal Getaway

Chapter 6: Near-Fatal Getaway

In Eggmans base, Simy was taken to a room for his wound. What he didn't expect was it was going to be covered with a metallic plate. Simy screamed in pain as the welding robot permanently sealed the metal plate into his skin, and afterwards, he was thrown into a prison, and Eggman says, 'For running away, you can stay in here with no food or water for 5 days, then you WILL help me with project 'Y-25', got it! Good. Unit 21, make sure he stays put,' and Simy was chained up. Every passing minute seemed to take an hour, and every hour, a day. 3 days Simy spent looking at the ground, thinking about Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, but mostly, Talulah, he was feeling weak and hungry, the pain from the welding operation still lingering, he looked up and he got a small surprise. The robots that were guarding him were 'Guard Unit-1.0s', which gave Simy an idea, because although Eggman didn't know it, these models always had a slightly faulty A.I. So Simy says the robot, 'Hey unit 21, any chance you could help me out here, 'gesturing at the chains. Unit 21 replied, 'Orders from Master Eggman were clear. Prevent Simy the Hedgehog from escaping for 5 days.' Simy then says, 'Oh, come on, it's easy, just lazer these chains, let me stretch my legs for a few minutes, then weld the chains back up, so what do you say?' Unit 21 responds, 'Can not comply, prisoner must remain in custody.' Simy then says to Unit 21, 'I know why your saying that, you can't do it, can you,' and Unit 21 angrily replies, 'What! These lazer have the ability to melt through titanium in seconds!' Simy then says, 'Well, then, prove it,'

So Unit 21 blasts the chains, therefore setting Simy free, and as a bonus, 1 of the sparks flew in his ear and dislodged the chip, which Simy got out and threw away. Unit 21 then says, 'I have proven it, how do you like them lazers?' Simy replies, 'Not bad, not bad at all, well, see you later,' and Simy breaks through the door, and makes for the exit, but the alarms went off, and over a tannoy, Eggman shouts, 'DON'T LET HIM ESCAPE! RECAPTURE SIMY THE HEDGEHOG!' and many robots were deployed to seize him. But Simy shouts out, 'I'M NOT GIVING UP THAT EASILY, EGGMAN! BRING IT ON! And he breaks through many robots, despite the lack of energy, plus the pain from the metal plate. Along the way, he breaks into a room and takes 3 Chaos Emeralds that Eggman had. 10 minutes, and 400 destroyed robots later, Simy had found the exit. But as he got close, the guns from before were up and shooting already. Simy found it hard to dodge the bullets because he didn't have a lot of energy, but he got to the gate and broke through again, but got hit by 3 bullets this time, 2 in his quills and 1 in his left hand. Although it hurt severely, Simy continued to run until he could hear no more bullets, then he stopped, looked back at the base and shouted, 'TAKE THAT, EGGMAN!' and he started making his way south to Tails' workshop with the Chaos Emeralds in his hands.

Back in the base, Eggman furiously shouted at Unit 21, 'HOW COULD YOU LET THAT HEDGEHOG OUTSMART YOU? YOU'RE A ROBOT!' Unit 21 replies, 'He was making fun of my lazers.' Eggman then replies, 'Oh, boo hoo, that's it? Why I oughta...wait, what's that?' Eggman looks at the A.I. Model on Unit 21's back, he looked closely, where it said 'A.I. Mk1'. Really angry, Eggman shouts, 'A.I. MK1! THEY'RE THE WORST A.I. UNITS EVER! NO WONDER HE OUTSMARTED YOU! Well, it doesn't matter, I only needed him to design the A.I. Unit for project 'Y-25' anyway. I'm sure I can manage it, after all, I AM the smartest scientist in the world, plus he did some designs before he left several days ago. It's only worse the fact he also managed to take my Chaos Emeralds. It's just as well I kept one in my pocket, I only need 1 to power project 'Y-25' anyway. He was only needed to design new robots, so I don't need him any more. Therefore, I will destroy him with project 'Y-25', which will be ready in 2 days,' and Eggman went to enter a secret room behind a wall. But before he shut the door, he says, 'Unit 21, activation code R-50.' and he shut the door. Unit 21 sputtered, and self-destructed, leaving a cleaning robot to sweep up the mess.


	7. Chapter 7: Curative Convey

Chapter 7: Curative Convey

It took an hour, because of the pain from the metal plate and the 3 bullet injuries, but Simy had finally reached Tails' workshop. He entered to find no one around, he looked in Knuckles' rock room, no one. He even looked in Amy's room, but no one was there either, and when he entered the workshop it self, he found Sonic, Tails, Knuckles & Amy. Simy calls out, 'Hey, everyone...ow...look what I got...' Sonic looked up in surprise and said, 'Hey, your back! We thought you were gone. And you found 3 Chaos Emeralds? Nice one, Simy' Tails says, 'Cool! Simy's back,' Knuckles says, 'Good to see ya again,' and Amy says, 'Yay, your back!' but as Simy turned his head towards Sonic, showing his quill injuries, everyone's faces went blank. Simy realised this and said, 'Don't worry...i'm fine. And i'm sorry for the way I acted the other day, also, does anyone know where Talulah is...agh...and is she OK?' Sonic answers, 'Apology accepted, yeah, she's fine, and I think she went to the jungle to a certain spot, that's all she said, she's been gone for 2 ½ days' Simy replies, 'I'm going to see her...' but Amy says, 'Wait, at least let us bandage you up, but also, what's with the metal plate?' While she bandaged his quills and hand, Simy replies, 'I go shot 4 times while at Eggmans base, once while infiltrating to rescue Talulah, and 3 more times when I escaped just over an hour ago. The metal plate was welded into my skin to fix the 1st shot wound...' then Tails interrupts, saying, 'Is Eggman nuts? Welding that into your skin? We've got to remove it!' Simy replies, 'Later, OK? I need to see Talulah,' Amy finished patching up Simy's hand, and he got ready to leave, but as he did, Sonic says, 'Take it easy on yourself, watch your inju...uh...was that you?' Simy's stomach grumbled. He replies, 'Yeah, Eggman threw me in a prison with nothing to eat or drink for 5 days...' Sonic quickly replies, 'Whoa, well you better eat something just now before you go, here, try a chilli-dog, 'and he tossed it at Simy, then Sonic says, 'Careful though, might be a bit hot for ya,' but to Sonic's surprise, Simy threw it down in one, and then said, 'hm, not bad, cheers, Sonic, i'm off now, catch you guys later and thanks for bandaging me up, Amy.' Amy smiled and said, 'No problem,' and Simy ran out and headed for the jungle.

It took a little longer than before, but Simy reached the end of the jungle in hope of finding Talulah. He looked around for 10 minutes but couldn't find her, then he thought, 'What if the certain spot was...' then he dashed to where his tree branch was, and surely enough, Talulah was lying under the branch, weeping. Simy calls out, Hey,' and Talulah turned towards Simy, gasps and runs to him, crying with joy, and they both embrace in a hug. Talulah tearfully says, 'I'm so happy to see you...*sniff*...I thought you were gonna die in there...what happened to you..?' Simy replies, 'It's OK, i'm here, and this? Welded to seal the 1st wound you've already seen, and I got hit several times on the way out. Amy patched me up before I came here.' Talulah then starts crying again and says, 'But won't Eggman be out to kill you now? I hope not, I don't want you to die...' Simy gets upset, but says, 'Don't worry, I won't. 'Cause when Eggman comes, me, Sonic, Tails & Knuckles will be ready. OK? Come on, let's head back before it gets dark, the others are worried about you.' Talulah smiles and nods, Simy picks her up, and starts running back through the jungle.


	8. Chapter 8: Hidden Past Revealed

Chapter 8: Hidden Past Revealed

After a fairly long journey, Simy & Talulah get back to Tails' workshop. Amy spots them and says, 'Hey, nice to see both of you still OK. Well, you're not exactly in full health, but I mean...' Simy then says, 'It's OK, we know what you mean,' and he put Talulah down, and all 3 went inside, where Sonic, Tails & Knuckles were still. Knuckles sees them and asks Simy, 'Let me ask you a couple of questions, why didn't Eggman kill you in the base? Why did you refer to him as 'Master' the other day, and how do you know so much about the robots?' Simy sighs and says, 'OK, you want the truth, I used to be Eggmans' apprentice.' Everyone gasps, and Sonic says, 'WHAT? You were an apprentice for Eggman, why?' Simy answered, 'It's not like I wanted to do it, this started back when I was young.' Everyone gathered round Simy, and Tails asks, 'So, what happened?'

Simy explained, 'Back when I was about 5 years old, my parents had disappeared mysteriously. I tried to find them, but I got nowhere. For 10 years, I searched for clues about my parents' vanishing. Until one day, someone approached me...Dr. Eggman, who said, 'I have found your parents, but you must do me a little favour 1st, 'desperate to find them I accepted. He wanted me to design newer, better robots to help him take over the world. But this was only good for 2 years, then Sonic entered the scene. This is when Eggman wanted a special robot capable of beating Sonic in every aspect, and that's where Metal Sonic came from, I designed his body and core, I'M the reason that monster is around. I'm sorry for all the destruction that thing has caused. Then, nearly 2 years after that, I displeased Eggman and he imprisoned me, but the robots had 'A.I. Mk 1' at the time, so they weren't that smart, and it threw me in the same cell that my parents were in. It was then that I realised, when I tried to hug them, that my 'parents'...were holograms...' Sonic asks, 'Wait, out of all the times I've destroyed Eggmans bases, one after the other, how come I've never seen you?' Simy answers, 'Because i'm never in the same base as Eggman when you showed up. I did pray that you'd find me and help me out, but I was in a secret base that couldn't be found...'

Knuckles then asks, 'So, since you were at that base, you must know where it is then, right?' Simy replies, 'Wrong, because whenever I WAS taken somewhere else, I'd be blindfolded, and stuffed in a box so I couldn't see where it was. Then, several weeks ago, I escaped the base north of here, and tried to find somewhere safe to go. But Eggman deployed some of the new robots to hunt me down. Then, a few days ago, they caught up with me, so I ran away, until I found a rock to hide behind. These robots were lacking in proper scanners, so they couldn't see through solid objects, and I thought I'd be safe, but then their scanners picked up Sonic's movement, and that's when I got worried. It wasn't until Sonic was almost finished that I realised the full potential of my abilities...' then Knuckles asks, 'You mean you didn't know you had more power than just speed until a few days ago?' Simy answers, 'Yeah, I only had my speed to get from one room to the other quickly while I worked for Eggman...so anyway, I felt like I had to help Sonic, but my mind said I couldn't, yet my heart said there was something I haven't discovered, so I followed my heart, and jumped in, and as Sonic saw, it helped. And now Eggman is probably plotting my death and trying to finish project 'Y-25'...'

Tail interrupted, saying, 'Project 'Y-25'? What's that?' Simy shudders, but answers, 'It's a highly modified machine, capable of mass destruction. How much destruction, I don't know, all I did was design it's body, and some early core sketches, as well as A.I. Units, but those were only rough ideas, so if he uses some of those ideas, then he...might...' then Simy's eyes widened. Amy asks, 'Is something wrong?' Simy replies with a scared tone, 'He doesn't know how my designs work, he'll try to finish them himself, and they might not work properly, causing 'Y-25' to malfunction...'

Sonic then says, 'Who knows what could happen, we need to find the last Chaos Emerald quick, how long do we have Simy?' Simy answers, 'Knowing Eggman, I'd say about 2 days. But the problem is...I know where the last 1 is...' Knuckles buts in and says, 'How's it a problem?' Simy replies, 'It's in Eggmans base, the reason I had 3 was because I took them from his storage room while I was escaping, but Eggman seemed to know better and kept the last 1 on him, but that's not the worst of the problems...' Tails asks, 'What could be worse than the last Chaos Emerald being in a heavily guarded base?' Simy slowly answers, 'Project 'Y-25' only needs 1 Chaos Emerald to power it up...we'd need to attack his base and take it...but like Tails said, it's heavily guarded.' Knuckles then replies confusingly, 'Wait, why would it only need 1 emerald to power it?' Simy replies, 'Well, not quite power it, more like control it, it's power comes from a custom generator capable of keeping it going for weeks, the Chaos Emerald is just to keep the A.I. under control, because it's that advanced, it needs a lot of energy to maintain it. And don't ask why it couldn't be toned down, Eggman wanted the best of the best, no exceptions.' Sonic asks, 'So, how do we get the Chaos Emerald? We can't do anything with just 6...' Simy responds, 'I know, but it's also my fault the base is well guarded, because of the motion tracker settings I designed, so it's almost impossible to get in or even out, as you can clearly see,' as he points at his bandaged wounds. Tails then says, 'Motion trackers...' but Simy interrupts, saying, Before you get any ideas, these trackers have thermal AND heartbeat...sensors...' Simy then smirks and says, 'but now that's just given ME an idea...'

Simy draws out an above view of Eggmans base, and explains his idea, marking points as he goes along, 'Right, the front entrance is here, me & Sonic will get the attention of the guns, but we have to run perpendicular to the entrance...' Amy interrupts asking, 'What's perpendicular?' Tails answers, 'It means Sonic & Simy are going to run sideways, as in...' Tails points out to Amy on the map, '...the entrance is there, but they'll be going from here, in this direction, so the bullets have much less chance of hitting them,' 'Simy replies, 'Exactly, and while the guns are distracted, Tails can go round the edge of the base, planting EMP bombs...' but Tails interrupts, saying, 'But we don't have EMP bombs because I don't know how to make them...' then Simy pulls out blueprints, saying, 'You will now, these models will pop the electricals of any machinery...' then Knuckles asks, 'So, can't they be used on 'Y-25'?' Simy replies, 'No, it can absorb electrical energy, that's another reason a Chaos Emerald is being used, to keep it's power under control, as well as the A.I. unit.' Knuckles asks, 'Wait, what am I doing, are you making me baby-sit the girls because of what I said the other day?' Simy answers, 'Tempting, but no, once the EMP bombs disable all the guns, the 4 of us are going in, where there'll be loads of robots, so we'll need as much muscle as possible...'

But then Amy buts in and says, 'Hey, can I join the fight to?' Simy slowly replies, 'Well...I don't know, I mean...what exactly can you do? No offence or anything, but you seem a bit on the...weak side...' then Sonic puts his hand on his face, saying, 'Oh, you shouldn't have said that,' Simy asks, 'Why...' but then Simy felt a smack hit him, and he flew through the roof, and towards the jungle. Amy had hit him with her Piko Hammer. Knuckles asks Amy, 'Was that necessary? Come on, he has bullet wounds...' then the door opens and Simy was standing in the doorway, covered in leaves, he shakes the leaves off, spits a twig out and says, 'Don't worry, the hammer didn't hurt much, the roof hurt a little and I had a soft landing in the jungle, point taken Amy, your with Tails & Knuckles. And Talulah, you'll have to stay here, or hide in the jungle, i'm saying this because of your burns, I don't want to risk your safety, OK? I know I have worse injuries than you, but I know about the base, that's why i'm going,' Talulah nods, and says, OK.' Simy then says, 'So, that's it, me & Tails will get to the EMP bombs, it won't take any longer than a day to make the sufficient amount to take out all the guns, so we'll have the rest of the afternoon to make the EMP bombs, rest tomorrow, then we attack early the next day, but that doesn't mean we'll catch Eggman by surprise, he's prepared for anything.' Sonic responds, 'Don't worry, we know that.' Sonic, Knuckles, Amy & Talulah leave as Simy & Tails start work on the EMP bombs.


	9. Chapter 9: The Incursion

Chapter 9: The Incursion

After an afternoon of bomb-building, and a full day of rest and preparation, it's the day project 'Y-25' was due to be finished and Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy & Simy were ready to attack Eggmans base. Just as they were leaving, Talulah show up and says, 'Good luck and be careful,' Tails replies, 'We will,' Knuckles says, 'Don't worry, we'll be fine,' Sonic says, 'Everything's gonna be fine,' and they started making their way north, but a little east as well, with Sonic and Simy running, while Tails, Knuckle & Amy ride in the Tornado 1.5. Talulah watches as they disappear from view, saying to herself, 'I hope all of you succeed, and Simy...please come back, I don't want to nearly lose...you...*sniff*...again...'

Sonic and the rest had arrived at their destination in only 45 minutes. Amy points out and says, 'Look, is that Eggmans base there?' Sonic answers, 'Yeah, that's it, hey Simy, whereabouts are we stopping,' and Simy replies, 'That boulder should be fine, 'and they stop behind it. As everyone got their stuff ready, Simy points and says to everyone, 'OK, me and Sonic are going to go from here to that boulder over there, as soon as the guns start shooting, you 3 move in and plant the EMP bombs round the edge, under the guns, me and Sonic will go back and forth between those boulders until you guys are done, make your way to there and once your finished, move to the 2nd boulder, everyone got it? I'll explain the next part after we all meet at the 2nd boulder.' Sonic says, 'Right,' Tails says, OK, Knuckles says, 'Got it,' and Amy slings her hammer and replies, 'No problem.' Simy and Sonic line themselves up with the other boulder, then plant a foot on the face of the 1st boulder for a good launch, while Tails lined up the Tornado 1.5 with the closest wall of the base. Sonic says to Simy, 'You ready?' Simy gives a thumbs up and says, 'Remember Tails, don't go until you hear the first shots, that means they'll be locked on to us, OK? Good luck.' Tails, Knuckles and Amy all give a thumbs up, then Simy says, 'OK Sonic, 3, 2, 1, GO!' and they both dash towards the boulder, and almost instantly, and as hoped, the turrets aimed and started firing at Sonic & Simy, missing by a good few metres all the way. While the turrets were busy with the 2 hedgehogs, Tails jets over to the base wall, without detection, and hands out the EMP bombs to Knuckles and Amy, gesturing and saying, 'Remember, under the guns.' Knuckles and Amy both nod, then all 3 split up to plant the EMP bombs. Meanwhile, Sonic & Simy reached the 2nd boulder, and hid behind it. Sonic peeks round and says to Simy, 'Right, they've started placing the EMP bombs, what next?' Simy answers, 'Well, now we go back to the 1st rock to keep the turrets occupied,' Sonic replies, 'Right,' and they both bolt back across, again, the guns start firing, still missing them both easily, and they get to the 1st boulder again. After a few minutes, Tails, Knuckle and Amy met again at the point closest to the 2nd rock. Amy signalled to Sonic that all EMP bombs were successfully planted. Sonic says to Simy, 'Amy's just given me the signal, all EMP bombs are placed and ready to go,' and Simy replies, 'Nice,' and signals to Tails to move to the other boulder, which they do as Sonic and Simy dash once more, followed by a rain of inaccurate bullets and everyone gets to the meeting point, behind the 2nd boulder.

Simy says to everyone, 'Well, that went perfectly, just need to do 1 more thing, Tails, if you would...' and Tails gets a remote out, and presses a button. Everyone watched as electricity emitted from the EMP bombs, spreading to all the turrets, which all lasted around 10 seconds. After the electricity stopped, Simy says, 'Right, I just need to make sure it worked properly...' but as Simy put his foot on the rock, Knuckles says, 'I thought you said they would pop the electricals of any machinery, except 'Y-25'.' Simy replies, 'It never hurts to double-check,' and he bolted across to the other rock, but nothing happened. Simy gives the thumbs up from the other end, and everyone moved for the front gate. As they approached the gate, Simy tells Knuckles and Amy, 'Right, can you 2 bust the gate?' Knuckles says, 'Easy,' and throws a strong punch at it, denting it. Then Amy took a swing at the gate, and broke a hole right through it. Knuckles growled and said, 'Well, I probably weakened it there', but Amy points, to show Knuckles' dent somewhere else on the gate. Knuckles growled again as everyone entered through the hole, and found hundreds of robots waiting for them. Eggman then appears on a platform high above them, and says, 'Did you really think you could walk in here and nothing was going to happen? I will admit, those EMP bombs were impressive Simy, but I have my own tricks up my sleeve.' Sonic shouts out, 'COME ON, EGGMAN, GIVE US THE CHAOS EMERALD!' Eggman replies, 'You think it's that simple? You think i'm just going to hand over the very item that I need for my projects? HA! You've got another thing coming, Hedgehog! You and your friends are finished, especially you Simy, ho ho, your in for a special treat.' Simy replies, 'Shut up, Eggman!' Then Eggman says, 'Well, well, sounds like those injuries are taking a toll on your brain, because that'll be the last, most stupidest thing you say, ATTACK!' and the robots advanced towards Sonic and the gang. They split up and retaliated. Amy took out 5 robots in a single swing, while Tails had an energy blaster which took out 3 robots with every shot. Knuckles barged through robot after robot, punching everything mechanical. Sonic and Simy were dashing through the middle, destroying robots as they went along, then 1 of the robots fired a lazer at Sonic, but Simy jumped in front and the lazer deflected of the metal plate, and hit another robot.

The battle lasted 20 minutes before things calmed down. Eggman looked to see all his robots were piles of metal now. Tails shouts out, 'Your finished Eggman and soon, Project 'Y-25' will be too, so you might as well give, we've got you.' Eggman replies, 'Ho ho ho, oh, it's not you that's got me...' then Eggman pressed a hidden button on the floor with his foot, and mechanical arms quickly sprout from the ground and capture everyone, then Eggman says, 'It's me that's got you,' then Eggman pressed the button again and everyone was pulled underground. He went down to the lower levels, and into a prison where everyone was chained up by their arms and legs. Eggman says, 'Ah, so here we are, stuck in your own little cage, I hope you like it here, because you'll be staying here forever,' and Sonic replies, 'You don't know what you're doing Eggman, that Project 'Y-25' of yours will never work!' Eggman responds, 'Oh, i'm sure it will, Sonic, I did a few...special modifications...' Simy interrupts, saying, 'What are you talking about, i'm the only one who knows how that works, what modifications?' and Eggman replies, 'Oh, you'll see, it's part of your special surprise, heh heh heh...' and Eggman left.


	10. Chapter 10: Undiscovered Power

Chapter 10: Undiscovered power

It's been ½ an hour since Eggman left Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy & Simy chained up in a prison. Everyone was asking each other the same questions, 'What are the modifications Eggman made to Project 'Y-25' and what did Eggman mean about a special treat for Simy?' Suddenly, a TV turned on in the prison, and everyone looked up to see Eggmans face on it. He said to the others, 'Hello friends...' and Amy interrupted, saying, 'We ain't your friends! Let us OUT OF HERE!' but Eggman continued, 'I am about to activate Project 'Y-25', I wanted you to watch so you could see how brilliant it is, oh, but I couldn't have done it like this without the help from Simy the Hedgehog...' then Simy interrupted, saying, 'SHUT THE HELL UP!' Eggman replied, 'Yep, the injuries are making you stupid. Now, witness as I guarantee world domination...' and they watch as Eggman pulled a lever, which activated a colossal robot that resembled a phoenix. A door in the roof opened as the massive robot prepared to take-off. Eggman then says, 'Oh, I almost forgot, I bet you want to see your special treat, Simy?' Simy yanks his chains and replies, 'We'll get you for this, screw your treat!' Eggman responds, 'Oh...I thought you might've wanted to see this, you see, my modifications allowed me to add something to the core to help the Chaos Emerald with controlling 'Y-25'. Take a look for yourself...'' and Eggman pressed a switch which turned on a small TV, and everyone gasped at what they saw, except Simy, who started breathing heavily.

Inside the core was not just all 7 Chaos Emeralds connected to a power channeller, but also inside, connected to a larger power channeller, was Talulah. As electrical and Chaos energy passed through her, she screamed in agony. Knuckles pulled hard on his chains and shouted, 'YOU MADMAN! YOU'RE GONNA KILL HER! But how did you get her and the Chaos Emeralds? We left her and the emeralds some where safe.' Eggman replies, 'Why, thank you Knuckles, and yes, there is a high probability she might die after 'Y-25' is finished. And how did I find the girl along with the Chaos Emeralds? It's quite easy really. See that metal plate on Simy's chest? Well, I knew Simy would've got rid of the chip in his ear once he found out, so I put a camera in the metal plate so I could still see and hear everything he did. Well, it's been nice, but I have a world to take over. So long. Oh, and I've confiscated all your weapons, so don't bother trying to break free, even Knucklehead won't be able to break those chains,' and Eggman was seen entering 'Y-25' and taking flight out of the base.

As the noise calmed down, everyone looked at Simy, wondering how he's feeling. Amy asks, 'Um...are you OK, Simy?' but he didn't respond, he just looked at the ground. Then Simy spoke and tearfully said, 'The pain she's going through right now...the suffering...the horror...' then Simy looked up, but his eyes were shut, '...i'm gonna kill him. I'm gonna kill him!' Simy then opened his eyes to reveal his irises and pupils had vanished. He then shouted at the top of his voice, 'I'M GONNA KILL HIM!' and Simy started pulling on the chains. Sonic shouts to Simy, 'Don't strain yourself, if Knuckles can't pull free from these chains, then you can't, SNAP OUT OF IT!' but Simy ignored him as he continued to pull. He growled and strained as the wall links started coming off. Then after 10 seconds of pulling, the 2 chains holding Simy's feet came off the walls, then he pulled again and then the chains holding his arms broke off, and when he landed on the floor, Simy pulled the links until they broke off from his wrists and ankles. Worried and a little upset, Amy cries out, 'SIMY! What's happened to you? We've never seen you like this, please calm down. You're better than this, Simy, we might not have known you for very long, but we know your a good guy. Please hear my voice, I know your upset because of Talulah, but you need to calm down, or else you're going to harm your self even more...' Simy was still breathing heavily, facing away from everyone, but then after 10 seconds, his breathing calmed. He turned round and his eyes were normal again. He looks at Amy and says, 'Thanks, Amy, I don't know what came over me there,' and Simy proceeded to break everyone else's chains. Afterwards, everyone went outside, to find where 'Y-25' went, then Tails points and shouts, 'THERE IT IS!' It was heading south, probably to destroy the jungle, along with Tails' workshop. Everyone then started following it with Sonic & Simy running, while Tails, Knuckles & Amy were in the Tornado 1.5 that was still behind the boulder.


	11. Chapter 11: Cracked Contrivance

Chapter 11: Cracked Contrivance

As they gained on it, Knuckles asked Simy, 'So what's the plan, Simy?' who replies, 'Tails, you take Knuckles and Amy, and distract Eggman from above, me & Sonic are going to get Talulah and the Chaos Emeralds out from the core from below.' Sonic then says, 'Alright, let's go!' and Sonic & Simy pick up speed, while the Tornado 1.5 starts to climb. As Sonic & Simy got underneath it, Sonic points out and says, 'Let's use the rocks as ramps,' and Simy replies, 'Just what I was thinking, you get the Chaos Emeralds and I'll get Talulah.' Sonic gives a thumbs up and says, 'Got it,' and they ran up a sloped boulder and jumped at the end for a good take-off, and they aimed for the 'tail' of 'Y-25'. They got closer and closer, they reached out and successfully grabbed a 'tail feather' each.

Meanwhile, Eggman was in the cockpit, talking to Talulah through a video-chat, saying, 'How are you doing, my dear? Heh heh heh...' Through her screams, Talulah shouts back, 'ARGH! I SWEAR I'M GONNA KILL YOU! AND IF I DON'T, I KNOW SIMY OR THE OTHERS WILL, YOU...AGH...YOU...BASTARD!' Eggman calmly replies, 'Now, now, let's not get cheeky, your friends aren't getting out of that prison, and that's a guarantee...' but then Eggman spots the Tornado 1.5 above him. Amy shouts out the window, 'What was that about a guarantee of not escaping?' Surprised and angry, Eggman shouts, 'IMPOSSIBLE! HOW...BUT...HMPH, no matter, I'll just have to take you out myself...' but then an alarm went off in the Eggmans cockpit. Tails, Knuckles and Amy looked at each other with worried looks, which Eggman notices, and presses a button on the dashboard which turned on the core camera, and saw Sonic and Simy trying to destroy the power channellers. Sonic was trying to break the Chaos Emeralds out with his spin-dash, while Simy was pounding Talulahs with his feet, which annoyed Eggman. Talulah struggles to speak through the pain, but says to Simy and Sonic, 'UGH...I knew you'd get out of the base...AGH...but how did you...AGH...do it?' Sonic answers, 'Hard to explain, but it Simy did it,' then Eggman says over a tannoy, 'I don't think so, hedgehogs,' so he pressed another button, and a blasting shock wave emitted from Talulah and the Chaos Emeralds, which threw Sonic & Simy out of the core area and they crashed back to the ground with a hard impact, receiving new injuries, Sonic getting cuts on his quills, while Simy lost the metal plate in his chest, and the wound started bleeding again, but not as badly as before. But they ignored their injuries and pursued Y-25 again, this time jumping and aiming straight for the core.

Back at the cockpit, Knuckles jumped out of the Tornado 1.5 and punched the cockpit window, but it did nothing. Eggman laughs and says, 'Nice try, Knuckles, but this glass has been reinforced with rubber, making it tough AND absorbent to any hit, so go ahead, keep hitting it, do your worst,' but the alarm went off again, but only for a brief moment. Confused, Eggman activated the core camera again, and the Chaos Emeralds and Talulah were gone. This infuriated, but also scared Eggman. With a scared tone, he said, 'No, this can't be happening...' then Knuckles says in a gloating tone, 'HA! Ready to admit defeat, Eggman?' Eggman glares at Knuckles and says, 'That's not why i'm acting like this, now that the girl and the Chaos Emeralds are gone from the power channellers, who know what Y-25 will do now...' then there was a violent jolt and Knuckles was thrown off the window, but he quickly set himself up and glided back to the ground, where he met Sonic, who was holding Talulah & Simy, who was juggling the Chaos Emeralds. Talulah gave Sonic a kiss on the cheek, saying, 'Thanks for saving me,' and Sonic blushed, saying, 'Heh heh, no problem,' and he put her down. Then from the Tornado, Amy shouted, 'HEY, KEEP YOUR LIPS OFF MY SONIC!' as it landed next to them. Simy then says, 'Amy, right now, there's far more important matters than that.' Then Sonic says to Simy, 'Hey, you don't need to do that with the Chaos Emeralds, just let them go, they'll just float.' Simy looks at Sonic for a second before stopping the juggling, and the Chaos Emeralds moved to chest-level and slowly circled Simy, who says, Hmm...cool...ugh...' but then Simy fainted. Everyone gasped and tried to wake him up, then Tails said, 'It's the the metal plate in his chest, because it's gone, that wound is bleeding again, and he's lost too much and fainted.' Knuckles then says, 'Well, use the Chaos Emeralds, won't that work?' As everyone struggled to help, Talulah was starting to cry, saying, 'Simy, come on, please be OK...' then there was a loud clanging noise in the air, and everyone watched as Eggman ejected from the cockpit of 'Y-25' and parachuted to the ground. Amy and Talulah stayed by Simy as Sonic, Tails and Knuckles ran over to attack Eggman, but stop as a deafening screech filled the air. Y-25 had started acting crazy, flying in rapid circles, then it faced everyone and started firing missiles, so everybody scattered, with Knuckles carrying unconscious Simy. Eggman shouted to everyone, 'THIS IS THE EXACT PROBLEM I WAS TRYING TO TELL YOU ABOUT, WITH NO ONE CONTROLLING THE POWER OR THE A.I, Y-25 WILL GO HAYWIRE AND DESTROY EVERYTHING! IT'S YOUR DESIGN SIMY, IT'S YOUR PROBLEM...' and Eggman pressed a button hidden in his right glove and his Egg-Pod appeared, which he got into and fled. Amy then shouted back, 'EGGMAN, YOU DOLT!' Then Sonic shouted, 'EVERYONE BACK TO THE WORKSHOP, WE'VE GOTTA HELP SIMY!' and Simy was loaded into the Tornado, with Tails, Knuckles, Amy & Talulah, while Sonic ran. Along the way, Talulah was still upset, but Amy was comforting her, saying, 'Don't worry, he'll be fine, we'll bandage him up and hopefully...' but Talulah interrupted, saying, 'Hopefully isn't enough...*sniff*...when I see him move and i'm in his arms, then I'll be convinced...' and Talulah turned away. Amy looked at Simy's motionless body, thinking, 'I hope you pull through, Simy...all of us do...'


	12. Chapter 12: Robust Retribution

Chapter 12: Robust Retribution

Sonic and friends reach Tails' workshop, but noticed on the horizon, Y-25 was following them. Amy & Talulah lift Simy onto a table and both start patching up his chest wound. Sonic was watching as Y-25 got closer, then said, 'That's it i'm going after it...' but Tails buts in and says, 'You can't, Sonic, you don't know the full capabilities of that thing. Simy will, but he's unconscious, and we don't know for how long, or even if he'll make it...' at that point, Talulah sadly sighed, then Sonic says, 'I've gotta try, I could delay it until Simy wakes up, i'm fighting Y-25 and no one's gonna stop me...' and Sonic summoned the Chaos Emeralds. Everyone stood back as Sonic closed his eyes and concentrated, the Emeralds circled him faster and faster, glowing brighter and brighter until Sonic let's out a cry of power and there was a bright flash of light and a gust of wind. After it dimmed down, everyone looked to see that Sonic had transformed into Super Sonic. Without a moment to spare, Super Sonic flew out the workshop and straight for Y-25, with everyone cheering for him.

Super Sonic charged right at Y-25 and smashed into its face, but it hardly dented, and Super Sonic got a headache, holding his head, screaming, 'OW! What's this thing made of?' but he shook his head and continued fighting, this time going for the cockpit. He got in by pulling the edge away, he then dashed in, and pummelled all the controls, but it didn't do anything. Super Sonic looked out to see Y-25 was still on course with Tails' workshop, which started worrying him, then he remembered something important Simy said, 'it's power comes from a custom generator capable of keeping it going for weeks,' so Super Sonic flew through Y-25, located the power generator, and destroyed it, but again, nothing happened. He looked and saw a power meter, which was indicating ¾ full, and he thought to himself, 'Damn it! This thing will keep up for a couple of weeks,' but then an alarm went off, and a voice spoke over a tannoy, saying, 'UNAUTHORIZED PERSONEL IN POWER GENERATOR ROOM, ANNIHALATE THE INTRUDER,' and guns appeared and fired lazers, but they deflected of Super Sonic, due to the obvious fact he was invincible. He quickly flew back out, and tried bashing it everywhere, which was starting to work, because Y-25 was turning its attention towards Super Sonic, who said, 'Yeah, I've got you now, come on!'

Meanwhile, back in Tails' workshop, Everyone was watching Super Sonic battling Y-25, while Simy was still unconscious. Tails worryingly says, 'Well, he's got its attention, maybe he'll have a better chance now,' then Knuckles says, 'We can't say for sure unless Simy wakes up,' and Knuckles looks at Simy, who still wasn't moving, then he says, 'Come on, mate, wake up, we need you.' Amy was watching from outside, saying to herself, 'Come on, Super Sonic, you can do it,' and Talulah was sitting by Simy, stroking his uninjured right hand. Then Tails' and Talulah's ears pricked up, and Tails says to Knuckles, 'Did you hear something?' Knuckles looks around and says, 'Hear what? All I hear is clanging metal over there,' as he points at Y-25 & Super Sonic. Talulah looked at Simy and saw his mouth twitch, then says, 'Hey, I think Simy's waking up.' Amy hears and enters the room, as an aggressive gasp was heard, and Simy's eyes slowly opened as he exhaled. Knuckles waves a triumphant fist saying, 'Yes, he's still alive!' Simy sat up, looked around, asking, 'Ugh...what happened,' but then felt a hug from the side. He looked and saw Talulah, who had tears of joy running down her face. He hugged her back, and Talulah said, 'Welcome back, Simy,' and Simy replied, 'I told you I wasn't gonna die...' but then Simy's ears pricked up. He looked around, then said, 'Please tell me Sonic hasn't went to battle Y-25,' Tails slowly looks towards Super Sonic, saying, 'Uh...' but then Simy sighed and said, 'Damn, I need to team up with him,' and Simy jumped off the table, but when he landed, he fell to his knees, and groaned in pain, holding his chest, then Amy said, 'No, Simy, your injuries are too bad just now, you should let Super Sonic fight...' but Simy interrupted, slowly getting back up, saying, 'No, he doesn't know how to truly beat it, it's A.I unit allows it to 'learn', so Super Sonic can only keep it up for a short while, until Y-25 knows all of his tactics, and because nothing or no one is controlling the A.I, it'll work this knowledge not just against Super Sonic, but into it's own system, so it'll become as fast, as agile, etc. I need to help him...' and Simy starts walking towards the door, but Knuckles then says to him, 'You're not fit enough to fight, we just need you to tell us how to defeat it.' Simy replies, 'To be honest, I actually don't know how to destroy it, we'd just need to attack it until it no longer moves, it's on the ground and it's a pile of scrap. I'm helping him, and NO ONE is gonna stop me...'

But as Simy reached the door, Super Sonic crashed through the wall and landed on the other side of the room. He got up and was breathing heavily, he was exhausted. He saw Simy and said, 'Cool, you're awake, and don't worry, I gave it a good knock back, so he'll be back in 5 minutes. I have to say Simy, you've designed quite a machine there.' Simy smirks and replies, 'Heh, I don't know whether to take that as a compliment, or an insult, ha ha...agh!' Simy felt some serious pain in his chest, but continued to speak, 'Super Sonic, you need to let me help you, Y-25 won't go down that easily, it can 'learn' your techniques, since no one or nothing is controlling the A.I, it's developed its own intelligence, therefore your moves will only last a short while, before Y-25 will start using your own moves against you. I've got to help you in whatever way my physical limit will allow,' and Simy started walking out the workshop, but Super Sonic shouts out to Simy, 'Hold it! You can help me, and you can be right next to me.' Simy asks, 'How? You've already used the Chaos Emeralds. And if you let them out, they'll scatter.' Super Sonic replies, 'Both those thing ARE true, but I think I can expand my power to others, come over here...' Simy approaches Super Sonic as he holds out a palm towards Simy. Everyone gathers to watch as sparkles of light started to appear around Simy, who then gets surprised and says, 'Hey, I don't feel any pain anymore,' as he watches his wounds heal rapidly, then asks, 'But I've never used the Chaos Emeralds' power this way before, how does it work?'. Super Sonic replies, 'Just let it build, become 1 with the Emeralds, and when you feel the right moment, let it out.' Simy closed his eyes and felt the energy gaining within him, then he opened his eyes and his irises had changed to a deep crimson colour, then a bright flash filled the room. It dimmed instantly, Tails & Knuckles simultaneously said, 'Whoa!' while Amy and Talulah just swooned, but were caught. They both looked to see they were caught by Super Sonic & Super Simy, whos spikes had a downward slope before spiking higher than Sonic's. They put the girls down, looked at each other, nodded and flew out the workshop, where Y-25 had just returned.


	13. Chapter 13: Ultimate Rage

Chapter 13: Ultimate Rage

Super Sonic & Super Simy flew out and found Y-25 and confronted it. Straight away, Y-25 launched a barrage of missiles, which were aimed at Super Sonic, Super Simy & Tails' workshop. They dodged their missiles and knocked the others into each other, saving Tails' workshop...for now. Simy says to Sonic, 'You get it from the inside, I'll get the outside,' Sonic replied, 'Right,' and they flew to their positions. Super Sonic flew into the cockpit again, spun into a ball, and bounced everywhere inside Y-25, breaking walls, snapping wires, bursting pipes and destroyed the power generator. Upon doing this, Y-25 seemed to roar in pain, which confused him. He said to himself, 'Don't tell me this thing has nerves?' He flew back out, found Super Simy bashing at Y-25's missile docks, and asked, 'What's with the roars of pain, Simy?' He answered, 'Well, I kind of designed an artificial nervous system, for realism. Like I said, Eggman wanted the best, no less.' Super Sonic rolls his eyes, then says, 'Well, everything's destroyed on the inside, but still nothings happening.' Y-25 then let out another deafening roar, causing Super Sonic & Super Simy to plug their ears in pain. Then, while they were distracted, it swiped a wing at them, hitting them hard and sending them flying back to Tails' workshop in slightly different directions, with Super Sonic crashing into the ground right outside the place, while Super Simy landed on top of a rock spire, several hundred metres away.

He could still see Tails' workshop, but he was feeling weak from the hit, he could hardly get up as he staggered to his feet to call on Super Sonic, shouting, HEY! ARE YOU OK?' Everyone came out of the workshop to look at Super Sonic, who was hardly moving as well. Tails looked around, saw Super Simy on top of the rock spire and shouted, 'HEY, SUPER SIMY! YOU NEED TO GET DOWN HERE, I THINK SUPER SONIC'S UNCONCIOUS...!' Confused, Super Simy replied, 'HOW CAN HE BE? HE'S USED THE SUPER FORM MORE, I SHOULD BE THE UNCONSCIOUS 1!' Tails responds, 'I DON'T KNOW, I'M CONFUSED AS WELL, COME DOWN HERE AND HELP!' and Tails went to Super Sonic, while Super Simy tried to fly, but he couldn't get off the ground. He looked at himself to see he was starting to lose his golden glow, and he could feel his spikes slowly reverting back to their normal position. He looked down to see the same was happening to Super Sonic, but at a faster rate. Then out the corner of his eye, he saw Y-25 was close by and had fired all of it's missiles. Super Simy shouted very quickly, 'RUN! PICK UP SUPER SONIC AND GET OUT OF THERE!'

Knuckles looked up towards Simy, but then saw the missiles flying towards them, then said, Oh sh...QUICK, WE NEED TO BOLT,' and Knuckles picks up the still unconscious Super Sonic, who was starting to revert to blue and everyone starts to run to the side, but missiles started hitting in front of them, causing them to u-turn the other way. But more missiles kept impacting in front of them, while Simy was getting worried, but wasn't sure if he could still fly, even a little bit, so he could reach Super Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy & Talulah so he could use his remaining power to protect them. He then said, 'Screw it,' and jumped off the rock spire, and to his surprise, he was able to glide a little, so he took advantage and went towards the group, but realised he couldn't control his speed, so he'd be crash-landing, it was now a race against the missiles. He picked up more and more speed from gravity, he noticed he was neck-and-neck with the missiles. But then 2 of the missiles changed direction towards him, and he had to swerve a lot, causing him to lose horizontal speed and altitude, and ended up crashing down half-way. The missiles were now almost at the group, so Simy quickly got up and sprinted with all his might, but it wasn't that fast, because he was still fairly weak. He wasn't catching up to the missile, had now lost all his super power, tears were running down his face as everyone was struggling to dodge the never-ending rain of explosives.

Then as he got to 50 metres away, the last lot of 30 missiles smashed at the group, making a huge explosion, the rush of wind from it stopping Simy in his tracks. As the dust cleared, Simy looked to see silhouettes flat on the ground. The dust completely disappeared to show everyone's bodies lying still. Simy approached them with a blank look, slowly walking passed each one, which were covered in so much dust, they were only noticeable by their body shape. Tails...Knuckles...Amy...Sonic...all motionless, then he came across Talulah. Simy's face went pale as he fell to his knees right next to her. Through his tears, he looked at the other bodies and said to himself, 'I know I...only knew everyone for a week, but...you were all the best...friends I could have...' he then looks at Talulah and says, 'How could this happen? The only girl I'll ever love...killed in front of me...My best friends...killed in front of me...' then he heard Y-25's screech again in the distance. Simy stands up, faces towards Y-25, but stood still as it approached Simy and the bodies. Y-25 got within 200 metres, stopped and hovered, preparing to fire more missiles. It launched 10 directly at Simy, but they only got half-way before mysteriously exploding in mid-air. Y-25 looked to find Simy now on top of the same rock spire. Simy opened his eyes, and they were pure white. Simy says to Y-25 with a darker tone, 'You killed my friends. You killed my girlfriend. I spent years making you, and now i'm going to destroy you in seconds with this...i guess you could say Dark Super Form...' Simy looked at himself to see his fur was darkening in colour and he was gaining a matching-coloured aura. He clenches his fists saying, 'I will avenge my friends, no matter what it takes, even if it's MY OWN LIFE!' and he flew head first into Y-25's side, creating a severe dent.

Y-25 quickly launched many missiles at Dark Super Simy, but were instantly destroyed as another huge dent was made on the left wing. Then Dark Super Simy grabbed Y-25's 'beak', rapidly spun and ripped it off, exposing something he never knew about. Inside the 'beak' was a weird contraption that seemed to sit directly below the cockpit, hence why no one noticed it. While fighting Y-25's violent movement, he took a closer look to see it was a lazer machine, capable of splitting the planet in 2, at which point, Dark Super Simy said, 'Eggman's really...gone over the top this time...' and he moves in to break it apart, but as he did, it instantly fired, sending him far up into space, but Dark Super Simy pushed back against the lazer, and flew back down against it, channelling his own power back through it to Y-25. But Y-25's crazy A.I. noticed and increased the power to fight Dark Super Simy's power, but it did nothing as his power ploughed through and he shot straight through Y-25. But he didn't destroy it, all it did was leave a hole straight through the monstrous machine, but this now gave him an idea. Y-25 continued to launch missiles, occasionally firing the lazer, but all attacks missed, then Dark Super Simy flew back into the hole, into the power channeller room, and hooked himself up to the one Talulah was in before, and started concentrating aggressively. Y-25 tried to access the area underneath it, but wasn't flexible enough to do so. Simy's eyes started turning red as he growled, 'I don't care if it kills me, 1 way or another I won't stop until you're gone, Y-25...' and as the power peaked, Dark Super Simy shouts out, 'CHAOS ANNIHALATE!' and he continued to shout in pain as an explosion-like light emitted from him. Then Y-25 screeched in pain as the light engulfed it. It continued to expand to about 1.5x the length of Y-25 until it stopped, but still rumbled for a few seconds before dimming. As It calmed, all that was left was a large clump of black, burnt metal, which plummeted to the ground with a terrible bang.


	14. Chapter 14: Unexpected Survival

Chapter 14: Unexpected survival

Everything was silent for a few minutes, until there was a creaking noise. A piece of metal was bending on the remains of Y-25's back, then stopped, and out of it emerged Simy, who was now back to normal, but very weak. He carefully got off Y-25, looked at it and said, 'Up...yours...' and started walking towards Sonic and the groups bodies. But when he got to where they were, they were gone, which made Simy fear they were burnt or blown up during his battle. He turned and bolted at Y-25's remains, screaming, and punched straight into what looked like the front, and started sobbing. While hitting it and still weeping, Simy said, 'You...stupid...ugly...life...wasting...piece...of...shit...' and he slowly went on his hands and knees, tears pouring off his face. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder, but he nudged it off, saying through his tears, 'Get lost! Can't you see i'm mourning here...' Then a familiar voice behind him said, 'I thought you hated Eggman and Y-25, I didn't think it was that important to you, but I guess it makes sense, since I heard you saying it took you years to make this. I'll just leave you...' but then Simy's eyes opened widely, he stood up looked round, and saw Amy walking away. Simy calls out, 'Hey, Amy, wait...' and she turned round while Simy approached her, asking, 'How are you still alive?' Amy answers, 'Well, it's kind of a weird story, I should let Sonic explain it...' Surprised, Simy replies, 'Sonic's alive as well?'

Just as he said it, Sonic, who was now back to normal, appeared from Simy's right and said, 'Way to go in beating that thing.' Then Simy says, 'But...i saw you dead in front of me...and the Chaos Emeralds were gone now,' then Sonic says, 'Well, the Chaos Emeralds weren't quite gone. Let me explain. You see, when Y-25 blasted us, we were only knocked out for a short while. When I woke up, I still had a little of my Super Form left, but you probably couldn't see it because I lost the glow, and I was covered in that much dust, you couldn't see I still had a hint of gold fur. But when I woke up, I used the remaining of my power to heal everyone...' then Simy interrupted, saying, 'Everyone? Then that means...' then he saw Tails and Knuckles come out of the workshop, who he greeted, saying, 'Hey guys, your OK.' Tails replied, 'Yeah, we're fine. We saw the whole battle from here. We were awake and healed just before those 1st 10 missiles were launched, so we went inside to watch. But I was a little scared of what happened to you with that more evil look...but anyway, someone's wanting to see you...' and Tails pointed at the door. Simy looked to see Talulah walking out, who looked and saw him and smiled. Simy walked towards her and they embraced in a tight hug, then Simy said, 'I'm so glad to see you again,' and Talulah replied, 'I'm not going to die on you either.'

Amy stood next to Sonic, saying, 'Isn't that beautiful Sonic?' as she goes to hold Sonic's hand, but he moved his arm away, saying, 'Nice try, Amy,' while Simy and Talulah then shared a kiss. Simy then says, 'Well, I think i'm going to go now.' But Knuckles replies, 'Wait, you can't go, you're a great fighter you should stay,' then Simy responds, 'Nah, it's a tempting offer, but I want to go somewhere and just settle down,' looking at Talulah, who just giggled. Sonic then says to Simy, 'Well, we won't try to stop you. It's been a blast, Simy. We ain't forgetting you anytime soon,' and Simy replied, 'Likewise, Sonic. You've all been great friends, even if it was just a week, I feel like I've known you all my life,' and Sonic and Simy bump fists, and Simy high-fives Tails and Knuckles, and Amy gave him a kiss on the cheek, then says to Talulah, 'You kissed my man on the cheek, so I've kissed your man on the cheek.' Simy whistled innocently, while Sonic and Talulah rolled their eyes. Simy then picks up Talulah, turns to everyone and says, 'I hope we maybe see each other again,' and Sonic replied, 'Same, it'll be great to see you again,' and Simy dashed to the East with Talulah, while Sonic and the rest waved, with Sonic saying, 'Bye,' Amy saying, 'See you later,' Tails saying, 'Come back soon,' and Knuckles saying, 'We're gonna miss ya,' then Simy turned and started running backwards, when he and Talulah both say, 'So long.' But then Sonic shouts, 'LOOK OUT!' But Simy still faced backwards and smirked as he jumped and back-flipped over a boulder, then faced forward and continued running, at which point, Talulah said with a shaky tone, 'Please don't do that again, i'm fine with the speed, but be careful with the stunts,' and Simy just chuckled. Sonic smiles and shouts, 'SHOW OFF,' as everyone went into Tails' workshop.

Meanwhile, back in the base, Eggman was furious, shouting, 'I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT BLOODY HEDGEHOG BEAT Y-25, EVEN WITH THE MODIFICATION I MADE! THIS IS AN OUTRAGE!' Then a small robot popped from Eggman's control panel and said, 'What will you do now, Doctor?' Eggman slumped into his seat, sighed and said, 'I don't know, I lost my greatest invention, I lost my apprentice, what do I do n...wait...what's that?' Eggman spotted a book lying on the ground, which he picked up and read, then saying to himself, 'This is my grandfathers diary, I forgot I had this. As he read through it, an evil smirk appears on his face. He then chortles and says, 'Oh I know now what i'm going to do next, I think I'll go on a little trip and search for 'Project Shadow...' and Eggman laughs evilly, which echoes throughout his base.

The End


End file.
